1. Field
Embodiments relate to a battery pack and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a secondary battery is classified into a cylindrical battery, a prismatic battery, and a pouch-type battery according to the external shape of a case to accommodate an electrode assembly.